Helping Out
7/18/2011 08:14 PM Back to 2011 Logs Shark Chromia Shark enters the storage facilities and notes the lights are on, he hmms and calls out. "Who's down here?" Chromia lifts a box of energon with a grunt, wincing as her spinal struts click in protest, though her new clavicle strut makes things much easier than yesterday. Thank God for Caducia, even if she was still being field tested. Hearing Shark call, she turns her head over her shoulder, trying to maneuver around with the heavy crate. "Come to laugh at me like everyone else, Shark?" Shark takes a moment to reply, after suppressing a snort, "Now why in the name of my creators would I laugh at you?" he calls out, working his way toward her voice now. Chromia shrugs, or at least the best she can with the box. Moving towards the shelf opposite her, she replies, "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps because the old military femme has gotten punishment detail? Maybe because I blew your arm off? Take your pick." She slides the crate onto the shelf with a sigh, pulling a data pad from subspace to log the amount and tracking number. Shark gives a short laugh, "YOU blew my arm off? Did someone hit you hard in the head?" then he rounds the corner and spots her down the way, "Wasn't your fault at all." he points out. "Wasn't me specifically. That was...whatever that Con's name is...doing. I just helped speed up the process. Should have retreated when I was told to." Instead of wallowing in the accident, Chromia narrows her optics at Shark. "You shouldn't have stepped into my battle." Shark walks toward the femme with just a hint of swagger, "As I recall I was ordered to cover your and Arcee's retreat out of there, which involved getting into your fight Chromia. I may be young, but I ain't stupid. I know better than to question a higher ups orders... well usually anyway." a flicker of a smirk. If she could narrow her eyes further, Chromia would have. "Now don't you come down here all and mighty. I don't take kindly to that. You either stay out of the way while I finish this up or help me and make my life easier." She crossed the room, grabbed the largest box she could find that needed inventory, and shoved it into the younger mech's arms. Shark just smirks all the more, "High and mighty? Me? Perish the very thought!" he scoffs, then takes on the box without issue nor complaint. "Oh I can help you, but it's gonna cost ya." he notes, then looks at the box for a label. "Eesh who the slag made these labels should have been smacked around. This like ancient stuff!" he remarks. "Gee, thanks Shark. You do realize that energon is my age, right?" Chromia grabbed the box next to the one she just handed off, balancing it on her shoulder, she picked up the data pad with the other hand. "Oh really? What's your price?" Shark looks around at the other boxes, "No I didn't. And how are you filing these away exactly?" he asks, "Wouldn't want to misplace this one after all." then another smirk, "Oh I'll think of something.... hmmm." Chromia snorts at the idea that Shark could manage to lose a box that large. "By weight. The more energon that's in there, the heavier it is, obviously. The fullest boxes go on the back of that shelf," she pointed across the room, "and the almost empty ones go on the far right-hand side of the room. Apparently I was right when I told Horizon we had no idea of our currently energon reserves. When you place the box, record the fluid oz. and the crate's serial number in this data pad." Chromia tossed it to him, even though his hands were full. Shark shifts the box into one arm to catch the tosses data pad, "A bit more warning next time." he offers with a smirk, idly thumbing the pad to look over what you have done so far, he lets loose a soft whistling sound, "Well you got screwed big time for punishment." he notes then takes his cube to weigh it out before placing it where it needs to go. How Shark even manages to whistle with all those teeth is beyond her, though she does hear his comment. "And don't I know it," she mutters under her breath. "A solid solar cycle of this. Not that it doesn't need doing anyways. But it's a thankless job." Shark moves to grab another cube and offers a sincere, "Thank you for doing it, even if you were ordered to do so." a pause, "So, tell me Chromia, where you been hiding?" Chromia smiles at that as she hefts another box onto her other shoulder, carrying one in each arm, testing their weight. "Hiding?" She's a little unsure what he means. Shark mm hmms, "Where you been at and all that stuff. Seems to me you haven't been around here til lately. Figured you were hiding out somewhere secret, doing stuff." Ah, that. "On the run mostly. I worked in Kaon for cryptanalysis there after I graduated from the academy. Not exactly my cup of tea, so they stuck me in the least glamorous place available. I ran with the street gangs there in my free time before it was taken over as Decepticon territory." Chromia slides the boxes one at a time on the shelf across the room. Shark has three boxes in his arms, all very close in size and what they have inside them weight wise. "A femme in a street gang, but that was tough." he remarks, "Chains was in a gang too before he joined up with us." Chromia smirks at the memory. "Oh, I wasn't accepted right away, of course. Had to fight my way in. I wasn't heavily involved in their activities, of course, but they let me in anyways. I don't envy my friends being raised on the streets due to Kaon's corrupt government and illegal activities ring, but they were some of the most down to earth 'bots I had ever met. They weren't sheltered in crystal towers." She cracked her knuckles. "Good fist fighters, too." She turned to look at Shark. "Was he? Hm... I suppose that explains his eagerness to engage Megatron head to head. He's a good soldier. What about you, Shark?" Shark puts his three cubes into place, "Koan was that bad huh? The history on it isn't exactly all encompassing if you catch my drift. Some archivists like to skim over bad stuff like illegal activities and corruption for some reason." then he turns to face her, "What about me?" "Well it was Autobot territory originally. Lots of gambling and pit fights and...uh...'adult' entertainment, if you catch my drift. The gangs acted as a middleman for those running the show and those who wanted to participate. I was just there to shoot things--keep my skills sharp." Chromia's half joking at that, but she's not willing to share any more for now. "It's a very rough and tumble place. As for you...how'd you wind up here? With the Autobots and in Iacon?" Shark smirks, "You don't say. Too bad I missed out on that." he comments, moving to get his next armload of cubes. "I went to Academy and decided that I wanted to fight the good fight, earn myself the right to say I was there when, and this seemed the best fit for me." Chromia nabs the data pad from Shark, inputting her crates' information. "You'd probably fit right in Kaon," she chuckles. "You'd probably putting your name in as a pit fighter or something." She glanced up at Shark's history. "Yeah, the Academy didn't quite work that way when I was there. Is it just soldiers now or do they still split you up into specialties?" Shark smirks at the mention of pit fighting, "Funny story concerning pit fighting." he note, then pauses, "They train you in all sorts of things that are considered basic then see if you test well in something in order to specialize. Or you can indicate an interest in a specialty and get those classes too." he notes. "Ah, so they still do it that way. How I wound up breaking codes is beyond me." Chromia glanced up. "You were in the pits?" Shark takes the data pad to make his own notations before handing it back, "I went to the gladiatorial games to prove that I could stand mech to mech with their pros. I did pretty slagging good too. Took down two in a row before this flier came in and took advantage of the previous damage that was caused. Prime was livid when he found out." Chromia chuckled. "Yes, I assume Prime would be furious. We Autobots don't do all that superfluous fighting. Kind of expected it when I came here, and I miss it. Great way to vent frustrations." She cocked her head, sitting on the edge of a nearby table. "Where was this? Surely not Kaon." Shark shakes his head to that, "Nope, was near Polyhex though." he replies, carrying his armload over to weigh out then put into place. Chromia leans back on the desk, resting her arms. "Maybe when this war's over, I'll take you to the real pits. Gory stuff, but if you know your fighters, you can make some good creds." She looked taken aback for a second. "Not that I'm advocating for you to gamble illegally, of course." Shark chuckles. "Of course not." he replies, "So you joined us cuz why? Better pay?" smirk. Chromia snorts. "Oh yes, /obviously/ I get better pay." She gestured to the storage room around her sarcastically. "I lived in Kaon for a long while before Decepticons took it over. I want my home back." Shark nods to that sentiment, "We'll get it back, just have to hit them the right way at the right time. That or just totally make Megatron wish he was never made." "And I intend to do just that," Chromia agrees before standing again and stretching her back out with a painful-sound that was half a pop, half a click. "I think you've earned your keep here." She made a shooing motion with her hand. "Run along now. I'm not actually supposed to be receiving help. Let me know what I owe you, Shark." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Shark's LogsCategory:Chromia's Logs